At the River
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Our favorite boys take a mini-vacation. Inspired by my recent trip to Arkansas and swimming in the White River.


This one was inspired by and started on a recent trip up to Arkansas, specifically, when my family and I went swimming in the White River.

-

-

-

Draco sighed softly, looking at the boy sitting on his lap. "Yes, Harry, I'll do whatever you want, the whole afternoon." Harry smiled slightly, reaching one hand up to cup his face.

"Even if I want to pierce those pretty ears of yours?" he asked, sliding his hand down to pull gently on his earlobe. Draco hesitated, but nodded.

"Anything you want." Smiling softly, Harry leaned up and kissed him gently. They broke apart, staring into each other's faces until, laughing softly, Draco reached up to wipe a bit of black eyeliner that had smeared from the corner of Harry's eye. Harry blinked, then chuckled softly. "You're a mess."

"But you love me anyway," Harry said confidently.

"That I do, munchkin. That I do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out into the river, leading Draco by the hand. Draco grimaced slightly at the murky water, especially with the muck they were stirring up from the bottom.

"And you're actually expecting me to swim in this?" he asked in an apprehensive voice. Harry nodded.

"Yes. It's not that bad, Draco. You're just spoiled. Just because it's not a sterile, heated, indoor pool doesn't mean it's not good to swim in." And releasing Draco's hand, he launched himself forwards into the water, splashing happily. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed him.

"You're going to ruin your eyeliner," he said when he caught up. Harry shook his head, grinning happily.

"It's called waterproof eyeliner Drake, honestly. It might smear a little, but it won't wash off."

"Then how do you get it off?"

"With soap."

"You put soap on your eyes?!" Harry laughed.

"It's a special remover to take the eyeliner off. I just close my eyes and smear it on, then rub it around and rinse it off." Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't have time, as Harry splashed him full in the face. He gaped at the laughing boy.

They chased each other around in the water, not actually swimming much, but having fun. Eventually, Draco collapsed in the shallows, absentmindedly casting a cushioning charm and leaning back against the rocks on the edge. Harry came and straddled over his lap, kissing him gently. Draco linked his hands behind Harry's neck, his eyes falling closed.

They snapped open, however, when Harry's hand snaked into his trunks. He knew Harry had a thing for exposed places, but this was a bit much in his opinion. Harry was grinning devilishly, the heavy black eyeliner drawing attention to his sparkling green eyes. Draco's head fell back with a groan when Harry's lips descended to nip and suck at his neck. His hands slid down Harry's shoulders to slide caressingly down his toned torso, making him hum with pleasure. He slid around his waist to slide under his trunks, caressing and kneading his buttocks. Harry moaned as the strong hands firmly worked over his muscles, and a finger rubbed over his hole, making him gasp in anticipation. But the hand moved away again, and he bit down at the juncture of Draco's neck in retaliation for the teasing. Draco gasped and arched up against him; suddenly glad the murky water came halfway up his chest, keeping anyone else from seeing what they were doing. He gasped again as his sodden trunks were vanished, and Harry's bare skin rubbed against his, slick with water. Harry took him in a firm grip, pumping his erection steadily while sucking on his neck. Languidly, he reached up to return the favor, stroking Harry softly. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's neck, panting, for a long moment before moving up to whisper in Draco's ear, though his hand didn't even pause.

"Use your fingers," he murmured in a pleading tone. Draco smirked slightly, and without pausing his action on his hard cock, he reached his other hand to finger his hole, rubbing and pressing against it, but stopping just short of penetration. In return, Harry dragged his teeth down the side of his neck, so lightly he barely even felt them. He pushed two fingers roughly into Harry's body, feeling with pleasure how he tensed against them, and how his grip on Draco's cock tightened momentarily at the flash of pain the invasion had caused before he pushed back against his hand, demanding more. Draco gave it to him, fucking him gently with his fingers while they jerked each other off. Harry bit down on Draco's earlobe as he came, triggering the blonde's orgasm. For long moments they just sat there, Harry curled slightly with his head against Draco's chest. Harry quietly replaced their trunks, and slipped out of the water. Draco followed him curiously, wanting to know what else the dark boy had planned.

Harry threw a towel at him, and he caught it before he smacked him in the face, toweling off and wrapping it around his shoulders. Harry had his wrapped around his waist as he stepped forwards, pulling the blond against him.

"Mmm, already?" Draco murmured as Harry started sucking lightly on his neck. Harry laughed and closed his eyes, Apperating to the little cabin he had rented for the weekend. Unprepared, Draco lost his balance when they landed, tumbling onto the bed and pulling Harry down with him. Laughing, they landed sprawled, and Harry cuddled into Draco's side for long moments before springing up.

"No, no, you stay there," he said quickly when Draco started to follow him. He returned in moments holding a brown paper bag. Draco watched the bag warily, making Harry laugh as he slipped behind him, drawing Draco to lay his head in his lap. Draco closed his eyes as Harry gently stroked his hair, pulling it back from his face.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he asked when he felt the cool touch of metal on his ear.

"I'm going to pierce your ears. I told you I was going to." He felt Draco tense, and smoothed his hand down his neck to caress his bare chest. "It barely hurts at all. Look at me." Draco smiled slightly as Harry fingered the double piercing on his earlobe before tapping the one at the top of the cartilage. Harry tilted his head to the side, quickly centering the earring and stabbing it through. Draco yelped. Harry quickly incanted a healing spell before turning his head. "That's one, love." Draco tensed, but didn't move as Harry touched the metal to his earlobe for the second one. He managed to restrain his cry this time, and Harry lifted him up to kiss him reassuringly once it was healed. "All done. You look beautiful love. Not that you didn't already." Draco reached up to touch the stud through his ear. Once they were healed, he barely felt them. He stood to walk over to the mirror, twisting and pulling the earring as he walked.

Harry pressed his body against Draco's backside, looking into the mirror over his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Haven't decided," Draco murmured absently, absorbed in studying his reflection. Harry pushed his shoulder.

"Vain git," he teased. Draco pouted at him, and Harry kissed him softly on his bottom lip, nibbling it gently. Draco moaned, leaning into Harry contentedly. Harry smiled at him as he pulled away. "Not yet. Dinner should be ready." Draco groaned at being put off, but followed Harry out into the main room.

Dinner was delicious, but Draco wasn't able to give it proper attention, as his mind was focused on Harry's last, teasing, kiss. He knew the promise would be fulfilled, sooner rather than later since Harry was a sex-fiend, but he couldn't help being anxious with anticipation anyway. They quickly set the dishes to clean themselves, and went into the sitting room, sitting on the daybed that was the main piece of furniture in the cabin. Draco shivered, making Harry look at him in concern. Though the days were still warm, the nights were starting to cool off, and Draco was cold. Harry smiled, flicking his wand at the stack of logs in the fireplace, setting them ablaze. He pulled a fuzzy throw off the back of a chair and wrapped it around Draco's shoulders, making the blond smile at him as he cuddled close, pressing a soft kiss under his ear.

"You tease," Draco whispered accusingly when Harry did nothing more than cuddle and occasionally kiss him. Harry gave him a sultry look and he groaned.

"Wait for the room to warm up," Harry whispered into his ear, making him shiver. "I don't want you to freeze while I'm fucking you."

"You're going to fuck me?" Draco asked in surprise. Harry generally preferred to bottom.

"That was the general idea," Harry confirmed, a hind of deviltry in his voice. "Of course, if you'd rather, we could just go to sleep...."

"Bastard," Draco growled. A sudden shove sent him sprawling on the soft rug in front of the fire. He rolled over onto his back, looking up at Harry, who was stalking towards him like an avenging angel. His eyes widened as he stripped the trunks off of them both with his magic, even though they didn't need to be discrete this time. Harry usually worshiped Draco's body when he had control, so the harshness of his actions bewildered the blond as much as it turned him on.

Straddling over him, Harry bit down on Draco's collarbone as he rubbed against Draco's body, drawing a moan from his lips. His fingernails scratched down Draco's sides, leaving faintly red marks, and Draco writhed beneath him, fully hard in a matter of moments. As Harry's mouth moved downwards, biting a trail towards one nipple, a finger roughly probed his hole, pushing it's way inside without lube. Harry continued fucking him with two fingers as he ground his hips down on Draco's, biting hard enough to leave bruises across Draco's torso. Draco was panting and moaning, the rough treatment exciting him unbearably. He reached down and caught Harry's hand as he prepared to add another finger.

"Just do it," he panted, squeezing Harry's hand. "Want you in me now." Harry groaned and slid down to position his ready member at the blonde's entrance. He pressed a harsh kiss to Draco's lips, swallowing up his cry as he shoved inside. Draco's hands gripped in Harry's hair as he kissed him fiercely. He didn't know what had prompted his lover to be so rough, but he was enjoying it while it lasted. Harry moaned against his lips, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He bit down hard on Draco's neck, just over his jugular, and Draco came hard and suddenly, his inner muscles clenching around Harry's cock, drawing his orgasm from him in a few more strokes.

Panting, Harry pulled out and dropped down against Draco, who wrapped his arms contentedly around the smaller boy's waist. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder, humming in sleepy contentment. Draco chuckled and carded his fingers through Harry's hair, making the smaller boy purr happily.

"So what was that then?" he asked eventually. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Did you like it?" he asked self-consciously. Draco chuckled, drawing him closer.

"I loved it. But why?" Harry sighed.

"Why must you always question? Isn't it enough that you liked it?" he said plaintively. Draco chuckled again and shook his head.

"You know I love trying to figure out how your mind works. Tell me why?" Harry buried his face in Draco's neck.

"You like it," Harry murmured finally against Draco's neck. Draco blinked.

"You did it simply because I like it?" he asked gently. Harry nodded, his face pressed against his neck. "Don't be embarrassed, love. I think that's beautiful." Harry pressed his face deeper into the crook between Draco's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't have a problem doing it, because I knew it would please you. But now, thinking about it...." Draco stroked Harry's back comfortingly as he trailed off.

"It's ok," he soothed.


End file.
